In recent years numerous electronic gaming devices have been devised for playing gambling games, such as roulette, keno, poker, bingo, lotto and the like. Such electronic gaming apparatus are generally constructed in a conventional slot machine format. These gaming apparatus include a microprocessor which serves as the game controller. The microprocessor typically is connected to an image generator which electronically simulates cards and/or symbols, depending on the game, on a video screen. In general, the microprocessor randomly selects cards or symbols for play of the game and, at the end of the game, determines whether the player is entitled to winnings.
In order to enhance player enjoyment, a number of these electronic gaming apparatus have been modified to include additional playing cards or symbols not normally present in a conventional game. For example, electronic gaming apparatus which simulate reel-type slot machines may include certain designated symbols which award relatively high winnings. In such electronic slot machines, symbols carried on an electrically simulated, rotatable reel include traditional slot machine symbols, such as cherries, bells, plums, and the like, as well as a special designated symbol, such as a casino logo, worth more than the other symbols present on the simulated reel. If three casino logos are present in a winning spin, the player may receive a bonus value jackpot. Adding special designated symbols to conventional slot machines essentially has been used to create new game winning combinations which award a different, usually higher, value.
Electronic poker gaming apparatus also have been devised in the past which include wild cards in addition to the fifty-two playing cards found in a standard deck. A player generally may use these wild cards to represent a card of any value and of any suit. These electronic poker gaming apparatus typically include a microprocessor which randomly selects cards from an electronic deck for play of a poker game. The wild cards are included in the random selection process performed by the microprocessor. So, the probability of a player receiving a wild card directly depends on how many cards are present in the deck at the time of the random card selection.
In such prior poker gaming apparatus, the winnings awarded to a player corresponds to the winning combination of cards in the hand, with a Royal Flush typically paying the most and a pair paying the least, depending upon the pay table and whether or not there are wild cards. The winnings awarded to a player are the same whether or not the winning combination of cards includes a wild card. For example, a hand containing four Tens and a hand containing three Tens and a wild card, which substitutes as a Ten, pay the same winnings. Thus, wild cards increase the likelihood of a player obtaining a winning hand but do not increase the amount awarded for a winning hand. Since the likelihood of obtaining winning hands is increased by wild cards, the payout for winning hands is adjusted or lowered as compared to poker machines which do not include wild cards.
Some electronic poker gaming apparatus permit a player to be eligible for a progressive jackpot in addition to the amount normally awarded for winning a poker hand. Such progressive jackpot gaming apparatus generally include a plurality of electronic poker gaming apparatus electrically linked in a carousel formation to a progressive jackpot meter, which monitors the jackpot amount. The jackpot amount is continuously increased, usually in proportion to the number of games played at the linked gaming machines, until a player wins the jackpot, at which time the jackpot meter is reset. A player who wins a poker game with a predetermined winning combination of cards is awarded winnings for the hand as well as the progressive jackpot.
Although these prior gaming apparatus provide enjoyment to players and encourage players to continue to play, novel electronic poker gaming apparatus with bonus incentives are desirous to offer players a variety of gaming and entertainment options.
Accordingly, it is therefore a general object of the invention to provide an apparatus and method for playing an electronic poker game which potentially increases the value of a winning hand and thus adds excitement to the game.
It is a specific object of the invention to provide an apparatus and method of playing an electronic poker game which is entertaining, encourages continued play, and is simple to play by a novice user.
It is another object of the invention to provide an apparatus and method of playing an electronic poker game which may be adapted to enable play of any variation of a poker-type game.
It is a still another object of the invention to provide an apparatus and method of playing an electronic poker game which presents new strategy opportunities to a player, thereby increasing the mentally challenging aspects of a poker game.